club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Flaming Heroes
The Flaming Heroes are a highly experienced team of Super Heroes, founded by Fire Spider in 2011 to fight any kind of threats, specially those ignored by the rest of the world. The team was founded because Fire Spider realized that small threats, no matter how small, could grow to be a major danger to the world or the Universe. Therefore, the team's members take their duty very seriously. During Operation: Omegaverse, the Flaming Heroes were killed by Eagle, an elite assassin working for the Freezer Army. At the end of Operation A.R.C.T.I.C, Fire Spider built a monument in their honor. Members Original/Main Roster The team's roster when it started back in 2011. Although there've been several temporary members, the important members have always been there. *Fire Spider - Founder and Leader, Strategy Specialist. He organizes the team, thinks of the strategies they must follow and supplies them with state-of-the-art technology. *Trigger - Weapons Specialist. The only female of the team, she can master in seconds any weapon she sees and/or touches, and she's always eager to shoot/smash stuff. It's rumored that she feels something for Fire Spider, yet she always denies it when asked. She was killed by Eagle as she was going to send out a distress signal to the Flaming Heroes' allies. *Camouflage - Stealth Specialist. Always thinks before acting, he can merge with the shadows and use these as weapons. It's known that he's a few weeks older than Fire Spider, a fact that annoys the aforementioned hero when mentioned. He was killed by Eagle during the first moments of his attack on the Flaming Heroes HQ. *Flamethrower - Combat Specialist, Second In Command. As the team's heavy hitter, he's always first in the attack lines, destroying all he can with his armor of mass destruction. He's known to be Fire Spider's best friend, and becomes Leader of the Flaming Heroes whenever Fire Spider goes off on SHA business. He was killed by Eagle as he tried to protect Trigger while she sent a distress signal. Flaming Heroes Academy Students In November of 2014, Fire Spider decided to open the Flaming Heroes Academy, or FHA, to teach unexperienced heroes of any age how to control their powers. Even though there's a lot of students, only a few will be listed here. *Reflection - The first hero to join the academy. A 15 years old male whose skin is made of glass, allowing him to reflect attacks made with energy or light. He was found by Fire Spider after he (Reflection) reflected the lights from a night club into several houses, blinding people temporarily and unwillingly making them cause damage. *Lightbulb - A 7 years old male whose body and head shapes seen together resemble an arbitrary light bulb, and who can light up whenever he feels emotions (the color of the light depends on the emotion) and use light to attack enemies. He was found by Camouflage after he (Lightbulb) left an entire town temporarily blind. *Weaponry - A 24 years old male whose limbs can turn into any kind of weapon he wishes. He was found by Flamethrower after he (Weaponry) accidentally destroyed an abandoned building with his powers. *Getaway - A 14 years old female who can transform into a car that actually resembles (but is not identical to) a Lamborghini Gallardo. Up to three people can fit inside her when in her vehicle form, and the aforementioned form is equipped with several weapons, such as machine guns and missile launchers. She was found by Trigger after she (Trigger) defeated a group of technology haters who intended to kill her (Getaway). *Batpeng - A 12 years old male who acquired his powers via special training. He was found by Fire Spider when he (Batpeng) joined the Super Hero Agency, of which Fire Spider was also a member, and showed him (Fire Spider) his abilities, which was when Fire Spider allowed him to join the Academy. Resources Thanks to Fire Spider, the team has managed to acquire quite the number of resources. Flaming Heroes HQ The Flaming Heroes HQ is where the team relaxes when they're not doing Super Hero business. It includes a supercomputer with access to several top-secret databases, an 84 inch TV which has access to all the TV channels in the world AND to all the top-secret coded communication channels (in case there's an emergency they must know about), an enormous couch which can change the Flaming Heroes' clothes from normal to Super Hero and viceversa when they're sitting in it, a room for the four of them to sleep in together (curiously, it was Trigger who suggested this idea, even though girls are always given separate rooms from the boys) and many more things. Flaming Heroes Academy The Flaming Heroes Academy, or FHA, is a very special academy where people with powers are taught to control their abilities. Aside from teaching how to control powers, the academy offers several education grades, from pre-school to university, allowing the students to learn all they need for their future while adapting themselves to their newfound powers. Firejet The Firejet is the Flaming Heroes' vehicle for aerial/space missions. It includes an intercom device to contact other ships, several laser cannons, a device to enter hyperspace, a false signal emitter to hide the ship's unique signal by disguising it as another different signal, and an invisibility device to hide from enemy ships. It can also be controlled remotely, and it has a self-aware A.I. that always helps the Flaming Heroes and their allies. Allies Due to their many adventures, the Flaming Heroes have gained many allies. Universe Protectors The Universe Protectors and the Flaming Heroes have been close allies since years ago. In 2012, Upzar II, a then unknown planet, sent a team of warriors to Earth to see if there was any life worthy of being recruited for their army there. The Flaming Heroes intercepted and defeated the warriors, which enraged the king of Upzar II. The king then sent a fleet to Earth, which attracted the attention of the Universe Protectors. The two teams then worked together to defeat the Upzar II fleet. Since then, the Flaming Heroes and the Universe Protectors have been close allies, each team helping the other when needed. Super Hero Agency The Super Hero Agency and the Flaming Heroes first met as enemies in Operation B.A.T, where they were under control of Darktime, who'd managed to gain control of their minds thanks to Fire Spider's absence due to him now being with the Super Hero Agency. The SHA and the Flaming Heroes fought, with the SHA being victorious and the Flaming Heroes being released of their control. The two teams then fought side-by-side against a giant humanoid-shaped robot controlled by Darktime, with the SHA leading an outside attack while the Flaming Heroes attacked from the inside. Together, the two teams destroyed the robot, with Darkwave and Flamethrower throwing it into space. Fire Spider then promised his original team that he'd never leave them alone again and that he'd be with them whenever he wasn't needed in the SHA. The Flaming Heroes then told Fire Spider that if the SHA needed any help, they'd always be there. Since then, the Flaming Heroes and the Super Hero Agency have been close allies. Trivia *It was revealed that, despite the Flaming Heroes and the Universe Protectors fighting together many times, Fire Spider and Lightno-Strike, now two key Super Hero Agency members, never met during any of these pre-SHA encounters. The specific reasons are unknown. *Trigger's secret identity is the only one not known to her teammates. It's been oftenly rumored that Trigger's true identity might be that of Fire Spider's dead girlfriend Sunshine, who was killed by Dark Spider. However, a running gag in the Fire Spider/Flaming Heroes series is that, whenever her identity is about to be revealed, something always happens that forces the heroes to ignore the current situation, with Trigger always sighing with relief. This causes her true identity to be a mystery. *It's been revealed that Darktime, the Flaming Heroes' worst enemy, actually managed to join the team and become a hero. Ironically, it was during his first and last mission with the Flaming Heroes, in which he saved Fire Spider's life, that he became permanently evil. *At first, Fire Spider was believed to be the oldest member of the team, as he was born in April 2000 while Flamethrower and Trigger were born in May and December of that same year respectively, but it was later revealed that Camouflage was born in March 2000, meaning that he's the oldest member of the team, surpassing Fire Spider just by little more than a week. Category:Teams Category:Fire Spider